


The Start of Something New

by mylifeaslaura



Series: Fenders Secret Relationship [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeaslaura/pseuds/mylifeaslaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something short and sweet, kind of inspired by <a href="http://dashingapostate.tumblr.com/post/127367161000/keeping-up-appearances">this picture</a> by dashingapostate on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> [My best friend](http://thesewersofparis.tumblr.com) was in a bad mood so I wrote this to cheer her up :) She also beta'd it  
>  Come say hi on [tumblr ](http://cuddlyfeyrac.tumblr.com) :)

It had begun at The Hanged Man. But then again... doesn't everything? They had all been drinking and playing cards together. Isabela was the first to leave with whomever had caught her eye that night. Hawke had sighed and offered to accompany Merrill home. Aveline had joined them. That was when Anders couldn't take Fenris glaring at him anymore and decided to say something. They got so caught up in their argument that neither of them noticed Varric quietly retiring to his room. The argument had gone on and on, until Corff had thrown them out and they suddenly found themselves in Fenris' Mansion. They certainly weren't arguing anymore. Anders could still feel the scratches on his back and the marks all over his chest and collarbones when he returned to his clinic the next morning. He was sure it had been a one time thing. After all they were constantly snarling at each other. But it just kept happening. It always started after the rest of Hawke's little group had left. Anders found himself anticipating the departure of their other companions more and more happily, as whatever it was he and Fenris had went on. One night, the reminders of the night before still noticeable on his skin, Anders had started talking about the abuse he had faced in the Circle. Fenris had listened and something in the way he looked at Anders changed. From that moment their discussions had become civil conversations. At least when they were alone. Anders had no desire to explore whatever was happening between him and Fenris with Varric or, Maker forbid, Isabela nagging him about it. Still, he enjoyed the nights spent with Fenris, regardless of whether they ended them at The Hanged Man and went their separate ways or continued in Fenris' bed. But the longer it went on the bigger his confusion got. They had gone from hating each other's guts to something else entirely. Anders had had a lot of casual sex in his life. Brief encounters in the Circle, before Karl had come along and replaced them all with tender kisses and sweet nothings. But Fenris was nothing like that. Whenever he welcomed Anders to his bed it felt... real. A rawness to it Anders had never experienced before. There was want, with that Anders could deal, but there was something else. A new kind of passion Anders couldn't place. Kind of like with Karl, yet completely different. Never before had he been so annoyed by sex this good. Or the circumstances that came with it. Fenris was infuriating. Not so much anymore, since they hardly saw each other outside The Hanged Man, but some things he said to Anders just stuck with him. It made Anders wonder what Fenris thought about him now.  
“You know, I've been thinking about what you said about me living in Tevinter...”, Anders stated one late night at The Hanged Man.  
“Oh?”, Fenris looked up at him. His ears seemed to quirk up and Anders had to restrain his thoughts, because it was definitely not adorable in the slightest.  
“Yea... I don't think I'd like it. Sure mages are free, but at what cost? I wouldn't want to force what the Templars have done to me upon any other person...”  
Fenris smiled softly. Anders had never seen him look like that. A fond tenderness replacing the usual cold guardedness in his eyes. Still smiling, he said: “I think I knew that. Not when I said it of course, but I didn't really know you back then. Not that I wanted to.”, he chuckled while taking a sip from his cup.  
“Oh Maker neither did I!”, Anders laughed.  
“And look at us now.”  
“Yea... look at us...”, Anders hesitated. But what was there to look at? Were they friends? Or something else entirely? What did it say about the nature of their relationship that he suddenly enjoyed talking to Fenris as much as he enjoyed sleeping with him? And what about the way his stomach fluttered whenever the elf looked at him, passion in his eyes, hair mussed and lips swollen from intense kisses... Andraste's silky underthings he needed to stop thinking about that. But then again... how was he ever going to find out anything if he didn't ask?  
“Fenris...”, Anders licked his lips hesitantly, “What are we doing?”  
“Having a drink? Talking?”  
“Not now... In general. With the talking and the sex. What are we? Because I don't know what's happening between us and frankly it's driving me up the wall.”  
“Oh... well I quite enjoy everything we do to be honest. And I was under the impression you did as well?”, he almost looked insecure.  
“Yes, of course I do! And I really wouldn't want it to stop anytime soon.”  
“Good. Neither would I.”, Fenris looked at him intently and somehow that was enough for Anders.  
Fenris cleared his throat, “Would you be alright with an early night? We can continue this discussion in my house if you want.”  
Anders smiled, finishing the rest of his beverage, “Very alright.”  
They made their way to Hightown, shoulders and hands brushing.  
The next day found them once again playing Wicked Grace at The Hanged Man.  
“You look happy, Fenris”, Merrill commented.  
“What makes you say that?”, Fenris gave her his usual cold glare.  
“You don't glare as much anymore”, she said happily, “And you haven't fought with Anders in a very long time.”  
“That's true. What happened there? Have you two finally grown up?”, Hawke cut in. She looked relieved, considering she was there to listen to most of their arguments.  
“That's because it doesn't make sense to argue with him. That mage is so thick-headed, it would be easier to explain my point to a Mabari.”  
Before Anders could react, he felt a hand squeezing his thigh. He looked over and saw Fenris give him the smallest but fondest of smiles. While defending himself he knew they were okay.


End file.
